cmcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Current Events
2019 December 3 * Wey Yao is appointed as Infrastructure Minister of the Holy States, as well as of Paludumia. ** The Infrastructure Ministry completes construction of the Trans-Nether tunnel link between Palus Urbem and Ume City. This tunnel link was built with the aim of aiding more convenient transit between the two cities (especially with the recent push to migrate to the Bay of Palus). * Paludumia opens up applications for immigration from Tyavyli and Shanjing. * Snuldavich and Tyavyli consider forming an alliance or union of states. 2 * Snuldavich ** Tarn returns to the server and establishes the new nation of Snuldavich. It is located south of the Dark Realm of Han, and west of Tyavyli. * Holy States ** The migration section of the Palus Plan goes into effect. League of Ume authorities order the evacuation of Ume City, with residents beginning to settle the Bay of Palus. The League of Ume was also dissolved and its constituent states were annexed by Paludumia. ** Palus Urbem becomes the legal capital of the Holy States. ** Wey Yao, the Governor of South Ume gains the mayoralty of Cataracta and the position of District Chief of the larger Cataracta District in the State of Thornia. ** The State of Thornia carries out its first formal infrastructure expedition into the Goruid region where it rediscovers two villages (Thuron and Carcea) and builds a highway between them and also links it with the new colony of Elysia. A state government liaison office was established in Carcea. The three settlements form the second urban corridor (with the other being the settlements around the Bay of Palus). The Bay of Palus and Goruid Corridor metropolitan regions together form the wider Bay of Thornia metropolitan region (with settlements being connected by rail, road, and sea). 1 * President Clarence of the November Government announces his intention to step down. A session of the Citizen’s Assembly will be called to decide on a successor (as President of the Provisional Government rather than High Priest). The President states that he has already considered 2 possible candidates. November 30 29 28 * As an extension to the Palus Plan, the November Government violates the Constitution of the Holy States and forcibly merges Ume City, North Ume, and South Ume, as well as the unorganised Umic colonies in Goruid, into a sub-confederation called the League of Ume. The government of the Holy States had previously avoided interfering with the sovereignty of its member states but saw that the severe economic decline of the original Umic homeland has allowed it to become a 'sitting duck' in a geopolitically important region. * The November Government issued a statement clarifying that it wishes "not to interfere any further in member states' matters, especially in regards to the Dark Realm of Han, but that under the current martial law enactment such measures may be taken to ensure economic stability. 27 26 * The Central Bank of Paludumia (CBoP) is founded as the central banking authority of both Paludumia and the overall Holy States. The provisional government has temporarily vested responsibilities of its governorship in the President. The former city administration building of Palus Urbem has been converted into the headquarters of the CBoP. ** The interest rate for the period between 26 November and 26 December 2019 has been set to 10% per week. This applies to all currently unfulfilled debts loaned by the Paludumian state and the Holy States. 25 * A lack of a response by Holy States' leaders has led to its provisional government deciding to carry out the Palus Plan without the approval of leaders of other constituent states. Martial law was declared to prepare for the orderly implementation of the proposed reforms. 24 * Palus Plan - The office of the President of the Holy States has announced his intention to establish a central bank authority and a jointly consumer and business bank as part of wider economic reforms. In addition to economic reforms, the President intends on incentivising Holy States citizens to move to the area surrounding the Bay of Palus. * Work on a rail link between the city of Palus Urbem and Hill Town, both in Paludumia, has begun (on the suggestion of the President of Tyavyli). The Holy States provisional government envisions this new rail link as an incentive for moving to the Bay of Palus as its accessible public transportation would make trade easier. 23 * Paludumia's official name is shortened to Paludumia. The office of First Citizen of Paludumia has been renamed to Chief Executive of Paludumia. The position of provisional leader the Holy States has been renamed from merely Ezgeriet to the President of the Provisional Government. This change was made to clarify that the current arrangements are only for a transitional period. 22 21 * Leaders of the Tyavyli and the Paludumia (formerly Thornia) (who is also the Ezgeriet, or temporary dictator, of the Holy States) discuss Tyavyli's potential membership in the Holy States. Both leaders have expressed interest in uniting the world under the banner of the Holy States. If Tyavyli joins, Shanjing shall be the last independent state. ** Statements from the respective leaders: *** "The President of Tyavyli seeks to work with Opposition Leader Jason to build a strong, free and Democratic Tyavyli. No more tyranny, no more Recessions, no more corruption. The world sees us now. It’s time to act!!" -- Dimithri, ''President of the Democratic Republic Tyavyli. *** "I shall remain in power for as long as necessary for the stability of the Holy States and to handle the transition of the confederation from world power to ''the world." -- Clarence, Ezgeriet of the Holy States and ''Primo est Civis of Paludumia''. * Paludumia has gifted Tyavyli a stack of redstone blocks for its public transport project. More importantly, it has loaned Tyavyli two stacks of iron ingots to kickstart trade with other states (of the Holy States and Shanjing). * Structural work on the Palatium Populus in Palus Urbem (formerly Marsh Town, and now the emergency capital of the Holy States) has completed. The main chamber of the building will house the sessions of the College of States. 20 * Paludumia's regions were reorganised into four: Thornia, Colisia, Carmelia, and Septia. 1 * Thornia annexes its neighbours, Plantation Province and The Great North. The Thornian government issues the November Proclamation which sees this enlarged state renamed to Paludumia (derived from Latin that describes the marsh land around the capital of Thornia). * Clarence (First Citizen of Paludumia) seizes control of the government of the Holy States, reasoning that the lack of participation from the citizenry to elect a High Priest has meant that no one has assumed control of the confederal government to coordinate the policies of member states.